Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction
| director = Kunihiko Yuyama | producer = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase | screenplay = Hideki Sonoda | writer = | based on = }} | starring = ''see below | narrator = Unshō Ishizuka | music = Shinji Miyazaki | cinematography = | studio = OLM, Inc. | editing = | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | gross = ( ) }} is a 2014 Japanese anime adventure film, the 17th in the ''Pokémon franchise created by Satoshi Tajiri and produced by OLM, and the first in the XY series. Directed by Kunihiko Yuyama and written by Hideki Sonoda, the film stars the voices of Rica Matsumoto, Ikue Ōtani, Mayuki Makiguchi, Yūki Kaji, Mariya Ise, Megumi Hayashibara, Shin-ichiro Miki, Inuko Inuyama, Marika Matsumoto, Reiji Nakagawa, Shoko Nakagawa, Rika Adachi, and Kōichi Yamadera. In the film, Diancie, a Pokémon who is the Princess of an underground kingdom, joins the Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie on a journey to meet the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas, who will awaken the power in Diancie to create a source of energy that will save the kingdom. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014. An English dub of the film was produced by DuArt Film and Video, and stars the voices of Sarah Natochenny, Haven Paschall, Michael Liscio Jr., Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Michele Knotz, Carter Cathcart, Caitlin Glass, Pete Zarustica, Brittney Lee Hamilton, Lianne Marie Dobbs, and Marc Thompson. It premiered in Australia and in New Zealand in theaters on November 8, 2014, and also aired in the United States on that date on Cartoon Network. Plot The Heart Diamond, the sole energy source of the underground kingdom called the Diamond Domain, is failing and needs replacing. The only one who can create a new Heart Diamond and save the kingdom is the Pokémon Diancie, the kingdom's Princess, but she does not yet have the power to make one. Diancie goes on a journey to meet the life-giving Legendary Pokémon Xerneas, who will allow Diancie to discover the power to create a Heart Diamond. After months of searching for Xerneas, Diancie goes to explore a city she spotted. She meets the Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Ash and his friends join Diancie on her quest to meet Xerneas. Diancie and the rest of the group tracks down Xerneas to the Allearth Forest, which became a forbidden place after Yveltal, the embodiment of destruction, destroyed the forest and became a giant cocoon called the Cocoon of Destruction. Xerneas teaches Diancie how to create a new Heart Diamond. Team Rocket and the thieves Riot, Marilyn, Millis and Argus Steel fight for control of Diancie and her power to create diamonds. This disturbs the Cocoon and causes Yveltal to wake up. Yveltal turns the thieves, their Pokémon, and Pikachu to stone with its destructive powers. Xerneas makes Yveltal leave the forest, and uses its life force to restore the forest and the people and Pokémon there, becoming a tree to protect the balance of nature. Diancie returns to the Diamond Domain to create a new Heart Diamond, saving the kingdom. Production The movie was first announced after the theatrical release of Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened, with a short trailer shown. Later in December 2013, the January 2014 issue of CoroCoro Comic confirmed the title of the movie, alongside the official website's announcement with the official trailer featured on the official movie website. The first poster of the movie shows all the confirmed Mega Evolutions of some Pokémon in [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']]. The February issue of CoroCoro states that the movie will revolve around the "Magnificent Battle" between Xerneas and Yveltal as well as the hidden meaning to the title, related to the Destruction Pokémon. It also notes that many Legendary Pokémon and several Mega Evolutions will appear in the film. The Cocoon of Destruction was shown alongside the Pikachu Short on which will feature the new Pokémon Klefki. The magazine also reveals that it will also feature Jirachi, Victini, Manaphy, and Darkrai as special guests. The film made its English language debut on November 8, 2014 on Cartoon Network in the United States, and in theaters in Australia and New Zealand. In addition, a prequel to the movie, titled Diancie: Princess of the Diamond Domain made its debut on the American Pokémon Trading Card Game website on November 5, 2014 with Carbink, Pangoro, and an Ariados. Setting The film's official setting was based on Canada, with locations include the city of Ottawa, the Rideau Canal, the town of Merrickville, Skydeck Tower, the Thousand Islands of Saint Lawrence River, the city of Toronto, Quebec, and the town of Niagara-on-the-Lake. The castle from the opening theme is the Château Frontenac and the fight occurs on Terrace Dufferin. Director Yuyama stated that it is the first time since [[Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom|''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]] that he and his crew traveled to a foreign country for inspiration. ポケモン映画公式サイト「破壊の繭とディアンシー」同時上映「ピカチュウ、これなんのカギ？」 |publisher=Pokemon.co.jp |accessdate=2014-05-18 |url-status=dead |archiveurl=https://archive.is/20140318131251/http://www.pokemon-movie.jp/locahan_report/ |archivedate=2014-03-18 }} Cast Regular characters Guest characters * : Known as the Jewel Pokémon, Diancie is the princess of the Diamond Domain, home to Carbink that keep it peaceful as well the Heart Diamond that keeps it safe from outsiders. However, Diancie is growing weak, as is the Heart Diamond. She seeks out Ash and his friends to help her find the Life Pokémon Xerneas to restore her life energy, but on the way they are attacked by the Destruction Pokémon Yveltal. Diancie is voiced by Marika Matsumoto in the original Japanese versionhttps://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-09-22/japanese-box-office-september-13-14/.79045 and by Caitlin Glass in the English dub. * : The father of Millis Steel. A man who loves chocolate and owns a blimp. He wants to use Diancie's power to create diamonds. He is voiced by Reiji Nakagawa in Japanese and by Pete Zarustica in English. * : A travelling trainer whose Pokémon is Chesnaught. She and her father help rescue Diancie only to reveal they want to use her power to their advantage and they only rescued her so that Ash and his friends could help her to make real diamonds and then they could kidnap her. She is voiced by Shoko Nakagawa in Japanese and Brittney Lee Hamilton in English. * and : A pair of jewel thieves who attack Diancie. Director Kunihiko Yuyama stated that they would be more lighthearted than previous movie villains, using interactions and exchanges to provide humor. Yuyama also stated that Marilyn Flame was designed with "more sex appeal than any earlier character, to give the adults a little bonus". Marilyn Flame's partner Pokémon is Delphox while Ninja Riot's is Greninja. Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot are voiced by Rika Adachi and Kōichi Yamadera, respectively. Their respective English voice actors are Lianne Marie Dobbs and Marc Thompson. Music The film's ending theme is titled by Scandal. The ending single was released on July 16, 2014. References External links * * * Category:2014 films Category:2014 anime films Category:Pokémon films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese sequel films Category:Toho animated films Category:Viz Media anime Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama